


The Fair King

by F1_rabbit



Series: Fairy Tale AUs [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow White AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fair King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boastalotblhablah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boastalotblhablah/gifts).



"Mirror, mirror on the wall, how can I remain ruler of this land forever?" Ron looked into the mirror, admiring his reflection.

"You must kill Kevin, or he will reclaim the throne from you."

Ron glared at the mirror, its surface shimmered in fear as Ron held his fist up but he sagged down against the wall. How could his step-son Kevin be a threat to his leadership? He still acted like a child. But he would not give up his throne, so if he had to kill Kevin, then so be it.

*

"I have an urgent task for you." Ron had summoned his most loyal knight, Stoffel, to arrange for Kevin to be removed. "Kevin has become a threat to my kingdom, you know what to do."

"Yes, your majesty." Stoffel bowed, waiting until he was dismissed before walking out with a heavy heart. He quite liked Kevin, but he wasn't going to let that get in the way of his job.

*

Stoffel led Kevin into the woods, the branches crunching underfoot as they went deeper into the forest. Kevin had been told that he was carrying out an important mission for his step-father, meeting with a neighbouring kingdom in order to open trade negotiations.

Stoffel let Kevin wander ahead, drawing his sword slowly so that it wouldn't make a noise but then a rabbit ran past, causing Kevin to turn round and see Stoffel holding his blade, ready to swing.

Kevin darted off in to the forest, running until his legs were weak and his lungs burned. He stumbled over a root, falling down into a small clearing where he saw a little house. Kevin glanced around, looking for any sign of Stoffel but he was nowhere to be seen.

He scrabbled towards the house, knocking quietly on the door but there was no answer, so he ducked through the door, eyes darting around for any sign of people and when he was sure that it was safe he went in. Kevin saw food left on the table, he was so hungry and he ate it all, wondering where the people were who lived here. Exhaustion set in, and he curled up in the small bed barely big enough to fit him, and he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

*

Kevin woke with a jolt, someone was poking him. Had Stoffel come back to kill him? He sat up quickly and saw a lot of people crowded around him, all unfamiliar, and all quite a bit shorter than him. Well, at least that explained the low door and the tiny beds.

"Who are you?" Kevin asked, looking at them with suspicion, paranoid that his step-dad might have sent them to kill him too.

"Never mind who we are. Who are you?" A blond man poked at Kevin's shoulder, he seemed to be in charge.

But a dark haired man with tall hair leant down and took Kevin's hand. "We're not going to hurt you, we just want to help."

Kevin took a deep breath, he was going to have to trust someone, and if these guys wanted him dead, they could have done it already. "I'm Kevin, my step-dad tried to kill me." Tears started flowing down his cheeks and the dark haired man hugged him.

"I'm Will, this is Sam and…" Will looked around to see that the others has scarpered. He waved his hands to say never mind and turned to face Sam. "He can hide here until it's safe."

Sam smiled, but there was an uneasy feeling in the air, Kevin knew that his step-dad would never rest until he was dead.

*

Ron was waiting for Stoffel on his return. "Is he dead?"

"No, your majesty. He escaped, but the forest will claim him."

"Take all the men you can find and scour the woods. I want his head."

*

Kevin settled into life in the forest easily, everyone pitched in and they all looked out for each other, it was a life that he'd never known, and he'd decided that he would stay here forever, that his kingdom would be fine without him.

One day when he was out collecting firewood he came across an old woman, travelling with the most amazing smelling sweets.

"Would you like some cake young man?"

The cake smelt so good and Kevin's mouth was watering already. Just one little bit of cake, the others wouldn't have to know. He took a bite and it tasted like heaven, making his heart race and his vision cloudy.

He staggered towards the woman, reaching out for her but she was gone, vanished into thin air. The pain in his chest was unbearable and he collapsed to the ground, gasping for air.

"No!" was the last thing that Kevin heard before slipping into a deep sleep.

*

Will was preparing dinner when he heard someone running towards the house. He motioned for everyone to hide, and he peered out the window to see Stoffel carrying Kevin in his arms, limp and motionless.

Sam pulled out his sword, preparing for a fight, before wandering out to meet Stoffel.

"What happened?" Sam's sword was still ready but Stoffel didn't respond, he was focused on Kevin.

"The king poisoned him," Stoffel said. Will tutted but helped Stoffel get Kevin into the house.

"What do you care anyway?" Will pointed at the king's crest on Stoffel's armour.

"The king, he's destroying the kingdom, people are starving. Kevin has to take the throne, save us all."

"Were you the one sent to kill him?" Will eyed him suspiciously.

Tears ran down Stoffel's face, he held Kevin tight, clutching him to his chest. "I'm so sorry, I should have warned you, helped you take back your throne. I should have told you that I loved you." Stoffel gave Kevin a chaste kiss, tears still streaming down his face.

Kevin blinked, gasping for air as he clung to Stoffel, staring into his eyes. "You saved me."

Stoffel looked to Will for an explanation and he just shrugged. "True Love. Breaks all known curses."

"It can't be that simple." Stoffel sniffed, wiping away his tears.

"Love is." Sam patted Stoffel on the back.

*

Stoffel took Kevin back to the castle, where Ron was waiting for them.

"Thought you could disobey me?" Ron leant back on the throne, smiling as the knights surrounded them.

"They all know the kingdom will be restored to its former glory with Kevin on the throne." Stoffel raised his sword as the rest of his knights lowered theirs. The smile slid off Ron's face, Stoffel lunged forwards, stabbing him through the heart with one swift movement.

That night, as the people rejoiced, Stoffel kissed Kevin's tears away, holding him as he adjusted to the idea that he was now king.

"What if I'm no good at it?" Kevin asked, he was curled into Stoffel's chest, drained by the day's exertions.

"You will be, you have a loving heart, and I will stand by you."

The wedding was a wonderful affair, with people from all over the land joining in the celebration. All glad that the new king was happy to share the wealth across the land.

Kevin was a kind and fair ruler, with his loyal husband by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
